


The Deal

by bohemianboynton



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianboynton/pseuds/bohemianboynton
Summary: A deal is made between Emperor Peter and your father- a noble, and now you must be married off to one of Peter’s friends.
Relationships: Grigor Dymov/Reader, Gwilym Lee/Reader





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> (copied from my tumblr)
> 
> Warnings: Smut (18+ only!!), swearing (obviously), slight mention of rape
> 
> A/N: Sorry if this is bad. I’m still quite new to writing smut and writing in general, so please bear with me. I based the wedding off of Russian Orthodox traditions. Also, I gave the reader a Russian last name, if that’s alright. As for the requests I’ve received, I’m still working on them, don’t worry!

You couldn’t believe your father had gone through with this. A deal, with that fuckhead, Peter?! Why? Was his place in the court not enough? When your father tried to explain, all you did was retreat to your bed chamber. You didn’t want to hear from him at all. He made a deal with Emperor Peter to have you married off to a friend of his in exchange for money and retirement. Rightfully, you were furious. What was wrong with life before? Why did you have to be married? Why couldn’t it have been your sister? She was a couple of years younger than you, sure, but she was still old enough to be wed. Well, now that you thought about it, you might have chosen to be wed because of your age. You were nineteen, not a little girl anymore, and your mother had told you that it was past time for you to be married. That was true, but you wanted to be married to someone you loved, not some friend of Peter’s. You lost all respect for the Emperor (and your father) once you learned of the arrangement. Peter was no longer “a friend of your dear father” or “the Noble Emperor of Russia”, he was now, in your eyes, an asshole.

The day was soon approaching, and there had been so much planning. The Archbishop would officiate your wedding, of course, and you would get a maid of your own after the ceremony. But you would miss your family’s maid, who would retreat with your parents and sister to the family estate and continue to serve them. Your dress was designed and tailored to fit you, but all the compliments in the world from your family and friends wouldn’t change your feelings about this whole situation. Some strange man, whom you’ve never met, would marry you, fuck you on your wedding night, and you’d be stuck with him forever. All because of your stupid father.

You wanted to complain to your mother and beg her to change your father’s mind, but she wouldn’t listen. And your sister was told to ignore you. You tried to be mature about this, really you did, but you couldn’t help it: you wanted a say in this, and after all these years of getting whatever you desired, it felt horrible to not have your voice heard. But to be fair, no woman’s voice was really heard, at least in Russia. If only you had been born in Europe instead. But even then, you still wouldn’t be listened to. It sucked.

\--

The day came. You were to meet your soon to be husband and become married to him. Grigor Dymov was his name.

“Lady Lebedev, the Emperor, with your husband to be”, your family maid announced, opening your chamber doors.

Your mother and sister stopped talking, and you sighed inwardly and put a fake smile on your face. You turned around in your fitted dress to face your soon to be husband and the Emperor.

Grigor was different from what you thought he would look like. You had pictured him as a Peter 2.0 of sorts. But that wasn’t the case. He was tall, like Peter, but he was _handsome_. He had soft blue eyes, short, trimmed hair, a sharp jaw line, and cheekbones that could cut glass. Was he really going to be your husband?

“Ah, Lady Lebedev! Pleasure to see you.” Peter said with a smile.

“I’m sure Grigor here is excited to finally fuck someone who isn’t a dirty whore!” He laughed loudly.

That statement made you uncomfortable but you kept that fake smile plastered to your face.

Grigor chuckled along with the Emperor, which made you even more uncomfortable. Was this man going to fuck you like a whore? Or worse?

“Isn’t she marvelous, Grigor? Great tits as well!” Peter remarked. “Perhaps she could be fucked by the both of us!”

It took everything in you to not punch him and your future husband right now. Instead you kept smiling as they both laughed.

“Great idea, sir”, Grigor replied. His voice was deep, yet oddly calming and smooth.

“Well then. We must leave now. The Empress and I shall see you at your wedding.” Peter stated. “Come, Grigor.”

As soon as they left, the smile disappeared from your face. You felt like crying. You didn’t want to be married. Especially not to a man who found Peter’s disgusting comments funny.

Your mother must have sensed your emotions, because she walked over to you and took your hands in hers. “Darling, it’s alright, you’ll love Grigor soon enough,” she reassured you. But what if you never did? What if you were still unhappy? What if—? Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of your father’s footsteps in the hall. He cleared his throat and began to speak. “(Y/N)… I know you won’t listen to me, but please, give him a chance.”

—

You were escorted by your father through the church, passing by the nobles of the court, who were standing on either side of the building. The ladies of the court seemed eager for you to join their company, judging by their happy expressions. But you had doubts that they were kind. With each step towards your husband to be, you felt sicker and sicker to your stomach. This was it. You would no longer be Lady Lebedev, you would become Madame Dymova.

You stood opposite of Grigor and next to the Archbishop, and your father left your side to walk over to where your mother and sister were standing.

The Archbishop blessed you both and gave you each a candle to hold. The deacon lead the ektenia with the petitions. The Archbishop said a few prayers, and then blessed the rings that would go on you and Grigor’s fingers. He said another prayer, this time blessing you and Grigor.

He led you and Grigor to a piece of red fabric, and instructed you to stand on it. According to the Archbishop, it represented entry into a new life. You professed to Grigor that you had not promised yourself to another man, and he told you that he had not promised himself to another woman.

After another long prayer, two crowns were brought out. One for you to wear, and another for Grigor. The Archbishop placed them on your heads, and your mother held yours in place. Peter’s other friend, Arkady - or at least you thought that was his name, based on how you heard Peter and Grigor address him - held Grigor’s crown above his head.

The Archbishop spoke some more, and you were handed a cup of wine to share with Grigor.

After you both took a sip of wine and put the cup aside, Grigor took your hand. The Archbishop wrapped his stole around your joined hands and walked with you, Grigor, Arkady, and your mother three times around a small table with the Gospel Book placed upon it. The crowns were removed, Arkady and your mother went back to where they were standing, and the Archbishop said a final prayer. And that was that.

\--

Peter held a feast for the two of you afterwards, and the whole court was there. Your parents and sister were all the way at the end of one of the side tables, which didn’t help your nervous mood. They wouldn’t be with you anymore. The Emperor and the Empress were sitting at the center table, with you and Grigor at his side. You had heard a rumor that the Empress wasn’t happy in her marriage either, so that sort of reassured you that you wouldn’t be alone when it came to unhappy marriages. But the difference between you and her was that, well, she was the fucking Empress. And you were just a lady of the court. You had no choice but to make your new husband happy, no matter what.

Emperor Peter stood up from his seat. “I’d like to make a toast, to Grigor and his new wife, Madame (Y/N) Dymov! Huzzah!” He yelled, throwing a glass onto the floor after the toast.

“Huzzah!” Everyone else roared, tossing their glasses to the marble floor as well.

After the feast, your new maid followed you and your husband to your new chambers.

“That will be all, Nadia.” Grigor said to your maid at the chamber doors, dismissing her. He opened the door for you, and you were in no hurry getting to the living area.

Your eyes darted around the room. Chairs stood by the fireplace, and a table with glasses of vodka were beside it. There were paintings of various people on the walls, all posing elegantly for their portraits. A marble bathtub sat across the room, with various dishes surrounding it.

There were a set of open doors to the left of you, leading to the bedroom. That was what frightened you the most. Sex. In general, and now with a man you didn’t know.

“Come,” Grigor walked in front of you and motioned with his hand to the bed.

You wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. You didn’t want this strange man to hurt you. But you kept your composure and slowly made your way to the bed. Grigor followed you, and shut the chamber doors. You took a deep breath, and awaited his touch.

But he stood in place, staring at you.

“Grigor?” You asked

He blinked. “Sorry”, he responded. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“You probably can’t wait to get this dress off, huh?” You tried to joke, with an awkward smile.

“(Y/N).” Grigor said quietly.

“Y-yes?” You stammered, close to tears.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He made his way closer to you and took your hand in his. “I promise.” He lifted it to his lips and gave the back of it a quick kiss.

That was a little reassuring, but you were still scared of what would come next.

“May I?” He asked, putting your hand down.

You took a deep breath and paused to look at his face. He was attractive, there was no denying that. His blue gaze made you feel weak the longer you stared into his eyes. His deep pink lips looked so soft, and his whole face was gorgeous. You felt slightly more relaxed, all of a sudden.

“Yes, you may.” You replied, turning your back to him. You shivered under his touch as you felt him undoing the buttons of your dress and undoing the strings of your corset. You removed the corset and gown. Glancing down at your covered feet, you began to pull off your shoes and stockings.

There was no going back now.

Finally, you turned to face him, in all your nakedness.

Grigor’s eyes widened, and he gulped.

“My God,” he whispered. “You’re enchanting.”

You let your long hair down and sighed. Grigor slowly stepped towards you. He reached an arm out and grazed his fingers lightly on your skin, just around your right shoulder.

His touch ignited an ember of desire within you.

He stepped back, and began to undress himself. He removed his wig and coat, and the rest of his clothing followed suit.

His body was toned and tan, and he had broad, wide shoulders. His chest was covered in tufts of hair, and his stomach looked soft.

But what caught your attention was his cock. Thick, long, and leaking pre cum at the tip, you knew you wouldn’t be walking straight tomorrow.

“Like what you see?” Grigor chuckled.

“Very much so.” Your voice was low.

Your gaze moved upwards to meet his, and he stepped forward once more.

He wrapped his muscular arms around you in a tight embrace, and your lips crashed together. That ember of desire was now a flame of lust, a hot and burning feeling at your core. You felt a wetness in between your legs as Grigor moved his large hands all over your back and squeezed your bare ass. You could feel his hard cock throb against your thigh.

He pulled his face away from yours and looked you in the eye.

“I think it’s time we go to bed, my love”, he whispered with a slight grin.

“Yes,” you agreed, and you made your way to the bed, trying your best not to rush anything.

Once you climbed onto the bed, you flopped onto your back.

Grigor stood beside the bed, watching you with hungry eyes.

“Spread your legs apart”, he ordered, lust in his voice.

You gladly obliged.

He got into bed with you and positioned himself in between your legs, his cock close to your wet, aching cunt.

“Ready?” He asked, looking in your eyes.

You nod your head yes.

“Just let me know if I’m hurting you, alright?” He asked, aligning himself with your entrance.

“Mm-hm”, you responded, biting your bottom lip and holding your breath. This was it. You were simultaneously eager and nervous, hoping it wouldn’t hurt too much.

He slowly pushed himself in, eliciting a gasp from you.

It did hurt a little at first, but only for a few seconds, and those feelings of pain were swept away with waves of pleasure. You moaned as he slid deeper and deeper into your core, your walls stretching to fit around him.

As soon as he bottomed out, he leaned in closer to kiss you. “You’re alright, my love. You’re doing perfectly.”

“More... Please, I need it..” you manage to croak out, overcome with this new sensation.

“Yeah?” He asks with a slight chuckle, pulling himself almost completely out, and then slowly pushing back inside of you.

“You’re so wet for me and I fucking love it”, he groaned, lifting up your legs so he could enter you at an angle.

You reached for something, _anything_ , to grasp at. You grabbed the sheets, almost tearing them off of the bed, and balled them in your hands.

Grigor moved one of his hands from your hip to your cunt, and he began to rub at your clit in circles with his thumb, which sent shocks throughout your body.

“Grigor!” You call out, overcome with the two sensations.

He wasted no time in picking up the pace. He thrusted harder and faster, and the rubbing at your hard button became more frenzied.

“Fuck, (Y/N), fuck!” Grigor yelled, practically slamming into you at this point.

“Grigor... I- I’m going to-“ you cry, your orgasm drawing nearer and nearer.

You cum with a scream, and your walls tightened around Grigor’s member.

“Fucking hell!” Grigor shouted, and you felt him tense up. His hot seed filled you up.

With the both of you panting, he pulled out and laid beside you.

“That... I loved it.” You gasped for breath as you searched for words.

“Yeah? Not bad for your first time, huh?” Grigor asked. “You did so well, my love.”

“Let’s do that again tomorrow!” You shouted.

“Don’t you worry, darling,” Grigor panted. “We’ll fuck every night if you want to!”

He pulled you closer into his arms and planted a kiss on your lips.

_Maybe being married isn’t such a bad thing after all_ , you thought to yourself as you drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part two to this.


End file.
